I'll Be Missing You
by Sedi
Summary: Tyson's grandfather dies, and someone slightly unexpected is there to help him through the funeral day. Slight shounen-ai, Rei/Tyson.


I'll Be Missing You  
  
By: Sedi  
  
I decided to take a break from chapter fics and write a one-shot. And of course, it's shounen-ai. My first one-shot in a long time. Anyway, enjoy. The song this goes along with is the first part of I'll Be Missing You by Puff Daddy.  
  
----------------------------------------------- (Evil line of hell.)  
  
I'll Be Missing You  
  
//Yeah... this right here (tell me why)  
  
Goes out, to everyone, that has lost someone  
  
That they truly loved (c'mon, check it out)//  
  
Tyson fought back the tears as he approached the coffin holding his diseased grandfather. He nervously tugged at a sleeve of the first suit he has ever worn in his life. It was hard to see the old man in the box, lying so still, when just a few weeks ago he was alive and kicking, literally, as he helped train the blue haired boy.  
  
But now... Tyson gulped, hands shaking, as he layed a rose by the coffin. Now... He was gone.  
  
Tyson felt a hand take his arm, and gently pull him away from the coffin. He looked up and saw Rei looked down at him, amber eyes filled with worry. "Thanks," Tyson whispered, knowing that if no one had pulled him away from the coffin, he probably wouldn't have left his grandfather alone.  
  
Rei wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist and drew him into a gentle hug.  
  
//Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
  
So far from hangin on the block for dough  
  
Notorious, they got to know that//  
  
"I know the last thing you need is another person telling you that they're sorry about your loss," Rei said slowly. "So, instead of me saying that, how about a little company tonight?"  
  
Tyson took a minute to register what Rei told him, then looked up at the taller Chinese teen and said, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." He hugged Rei closer, a tear making its way down his cheek. "Thanks, Rei. You're great."  
  
Rei smiled and used his finger to wipe the tear from Tyson's cheek. "Everything will be okay."  
  
//Life ain't always what it seem to be  
  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
  
Even though you're gone, we still a team  
  
Through your family, I'll fulfill your dreams//  
  
That night, Rei was at Tyson's house, cooking a small dinner. Tyson sulked on the couch in the living room, staring at the blank screen of the tv. Rei walked in the room and set two plates of Chinese food on the coffee table, and sat down beside the blue haired boy.  
  
"I hope you don't mind Chinese food. It's the only thing I can cook well, really."  
  
Tyson stared at his food, then sighed and poked at it with his chopsticks. Rei watched as Tyson sulked even further, then looked at his own food. He had never seen Tyson too sad to eat, or even this sad at all. It was the first time he had refused food, and he loved Rei's Chinese cooking.  
  
//In the future, can't wait to see  
  
If you open up the gates for me  
  
Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend  
  
Try to black it out but it plays again//  
  
Without having touched his food, Tyson slowly walked to his room and closed the sliding doors. Rei stared after him, then quickly finished his own dinner and put the plates in the kitchen sink. He started washing them, but then heard a soft, muffled sob coming from Tyson's room.  
  
Swiftly, the Chinese boy ran infront of Tyson's room and softly opened the door. The blue haired boy was lying on his bed, crying in his pillow, every few seconds hiccuping. Rei stepped inside the room and quietly shut the door. He stepped up to his bed, then leaned over to hug the other boy.  
  
The crying ceased when Tyson felt Rei's arms wrapped around him. Slowly he turned around in his bed and faced Rei, who was still looming over him. Rei pulled him in another hug and gently stroked his hair.  
  
"You'd feel better if you talked about it Tyson; just a little bit."  
  
//When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
  
I know you're still living your life after death//  
  
"What do you want to know?" Tyson asked, then sniffed.  
  
"About what happened before he... died." Rei answered in a soft voice, then sat on the bed beside him.  
  
Tyson sniffed again, then moved closer to the Chinese boy. "We were out of anything for breakfast... He said he'd go to the store and get something really quick." He then got choked up. "I can't believe the last thing I said to him was 'Don't forget the cereal'!" He hugged Rei and allowed him to start stroking his hair once more. "Then an hour later, I got a call from the hospital... Told me that he got... got ran over by a truck and that he was... was..."  
  
//Every step I take, every move I make  
  
Every single day, every time I pray  
  
I'll be missing you//  
  
"Shh," Rei hushed. "That's enough. Feel a little better now?"  
  
"A bit... I don't feel so weighed down now." Tyson snuggled up closer to Rei, trying to prevent himself from crying again.  
  
The blue haired boy was surprised when he heard Rei's voice softly singing in Chinese. The song felt soothing, and soon lulled Tyson to sleep. Rei smiled, then gently put Tyson back in his bed and covered him up with the blankets, giving him a light kiss.  
  
"Everything will be okay, Tyson."  
  
//Thinkin of the day when you went away  
  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
  
I'll be missing you//  
  
The End  
  
Everyone's always killing off one of the Bladebreakers or someone like that, and when I heard "I'll Be Missing You", I wanted to do something like that for a fic, but I wanted to be different. So after two days of thinking, I concluded that the pairing would be Tyson/Rei, and Tyson's grandfather would die. Anyway, please review. ^_^' 


End file.
